A filter arithmetic operation is one of the arithmetic operations used in various types of image processing, in which, in the case of a filter arithmetic operation of image data, filter coefficients are multiplied by the pixel values of the image data and the results are cumulatively added. Here, conventionally, a symmetric filter arithmetic apparatus has been proposed that performs a symmetric image filter arithmetic operation (hereinafter referred to as a “symmetric filter arithmetic operation”) that is a filter arithmetic operation in the case where the filter coefficients are symmetric (see, for example, Patent Literature (PTL) 1).